Alternate life
by UnknownEntity96
Summary: Different life, Different actions and Rewiten what awaits you. Gwevin Ben/Kai and maybe I need your help review and tell me if you want Benlie or Ben/Kai. was formly known as'What a life'.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm rewriting what was previously known as the stupid story called What a life

don't own Ben 10 just the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Julie

It was normal days for him wake up, eat breakfast, Go to school, Talk to friends, play football. In other words have a great life don't get me wrong he's ok like everyone else he doesn't talk to me. It's just that my life well is not so good like for example he walks to school with friends while I get beaten up by people ( Well I used to) But I beat they up now.

Wait I haven't told you about me. My name is Julie Yamamoto and yes I am a Japanese American I'm 16 years old and right now I live in Bellwood. I've lived here for about 3 years. I hate talking about my past (mainly my life from Japan and Seattle) and home live so don't ask. When me and my family moved here I got a fresh start but after the first day at school that dream was crushed.

_Flashback_

_I was walking up the school steps being care not to fall (it was winter) I was wearing white trousers, Black sneakers and a pink jacket over a black long sleeved shirt. Every was going fine I mean I have a locker next to a cute but goofy guy and everything was fine then I hit the hottest guy in the school so hard that well let's just say they needed 5 new lockers and a new wall okay._

_End of flashback _

So that is how my dream got crushed it's not all bad like I have the same locker and nobody messes with me and I do have a friend just she goes to another school I'm actually surprised that she is still my friend after I hit her it wasn't hard I just gave her a red mark (I'm not as tough as people think) She then learnt that I don't talk about my home or family.

That reminds me the bell just went and I need to meet up with her to go shopping.

Ben

It was like everyday day well nearly I have to meet my cousin to go shopping with her and one of her friends I couldn't tell anyone but Kevin because he had to go too. Before I go on maybe I should tell you about myself a little bit. My name is Ben Tennyson I have a mom and a dad, aunt and uncle, two cousins and a grandma and grandpa oh and a dog. I play the guitar but no one knows apart from my family because at school I'm the MVP for my schools football team with a girlfriend who is the head cheerleader (like I care about that). Just pass my classes with c because I always sit at the back looking at the girl who makes everyone think that she is tough (I try to figure her out But she is a closed book). Aw man the bell just went I have go.

* * *

Julie: why am I like that  
Ben: and why am I with Kai

Me: 'Cause... Review.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been edited to be longer and less...shorter hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Julie

"O my god" I was so shocked were in the new mall at the food court waiting for Gwen's cousin and her boyfriend, I've never actually meet her cousin.

"It's so much bigger then the old one" She said eyeing a big clothes shop and a top that had her name written all over it. "Did you change before you came?" Gwen asked like she didn't know the answer.

"Of course I did" I looked at what I was wearing it was a white skirt (Gwen would it call to short) and a black shirt. Then I looked at her she was wearing at skirt to her knees (What I call long) and the top half of her school uniform. "Why did you as-"

I was interrupted by a male voice shouting hi me and Gwen from the front of the mall turned round and I saw him and my brother (not really but he cared more about me then my real brothers) they were walking towards us.

Ben

I got a ride with Kevin after avoiding my girlfriend for like the 18th time that day and for some reason whenever I think of her I always hear 'One of those girls' playing in my mind freaky. So after I got in the car he asked the questions.

"Why are you still with that chick?" He asked again.

"How many times have you asked that question?" I responded.

"I will ask until you break up with her" Kevin said in a matter of fact tone.

"I can't break up with Kai because that would ruin my rep at school" Kevin looked at me weirdly.

"You actually care about that stuff Tennyson?" Kevin asked me, I could only nod. "Then my sister would hate you" I looked up at Kevin and opened my mouth but we had arrived at the mall time for torture. When we had got in Kevin saw Gwen and yelled hi to her and her friend who was really, really cute. Once we got there I said hi to Gwen then a very not nervous hi to her friend.

"Ben this is Julie. Julie this is Ben" she pointed to both of us then grab our hands and dragged us to the clothes store. Kevin was laughing at me I could tell. We got to the store and Gwen let me go at the door I walked in though and Kevin ran in to get me out so fast that it took me out of Loveland.

"Dude never do that again" he had hold of my shoulders "and stop looking like a love sick puppy"

Julie

"You should have told me who your cousin is before" I whispered.

"Why" she stopped looking at clothes and looked at me.

"Because he goes to my school and thinks that I beat up people for fun" I said quickly she gave me a look and I said "What" and then she left me and I saw him and

O god he was looking at me with those eyes that set me on fire Darn him for those beautiful eyes darn you.

_2 hours later at Mr. Smoothies_

"Ok so I have your mobile number and a picture of you" looking at his eyes like I could see in to his soul. "Do you what a ring tone as well"

"Already did that" He answered.

"Ben why don't you walk Julie home so me and Kevin can-" I stopped looking at Ben so fast to say no that I fell of my chair.

"Are you ok Julie" Ben asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah I am" I picking myself up "and you can't walk me home" I looked at my watch "oh I um got to go bye" I ran then and ran home.

Ben

I looked at Julie back man she went fast and why didn't she what me to walk her home I looked at Gwen and Kevin and said "I've got to go see ya" I walked out and walked home.

Gwen

"That was weird" I said still shocked that Julie said no like her life depended on it I know she didn't like talking about her home life But…maybe oh I don't know I never been to her house also known as Kevin's house maybe I could get him to take me.

"Let's go to your house" Kevin whispered in my ear his breath was warm I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Ben: well it's longer  
Gwen: Hopfully you will review or I WILL go anodite on you

Kevin: She's not kidding

Ben: She also does not own me *Sulken face and low voice* kai does in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter didn't really need changing but OH well.

* * *

Chapter 3:

I woke up hanging from the ceiling (by my feet not my neck) then the door opened it was Kevin I was so happy and then I saw Gwen smiling and as soon as she saw me she went wide eyed I'm not kidding I thought her Eyes were going to explode.

"Hi Gwen" I waved to her see couldn't speak bless her.

"What are you doing?" Gwen stuttered.

"Oh you know just hanging" I was quite pleased with myself at that moment then I felt my head and ground connect great now it hurts, I Kevin had cut me lose oh yeah Gwen.

"Not funny or smart Jules" Kevin said as he looked to see if I was bleeding badly anywhere. I wasn't so he left me sitting on the floor.

"Do you want to walk to the lake?" I looked at Gwen like I had fallen on my head, wait I did, I looked at Kevin.

"Oh yeah sure" I remembered it was the second Saturday of the month. "Just let me change in to my bikini and shorts" It didn't take me long but I knew that they would make out for a while so looked at my phone for a while, I saw Ben's picture he was so nice to me I was horrible to him I'll be lucky if he even say's hi to me. After about 5 minuets Gwen had got Kevin to drive us there I didn't want to know how. We got out straight after he had parked and did want we normally do talk.

* * *

Short chapter I know

Okay some people might complain at me but I thought that this chapter was next chapter so the chapter after that chapter will be the right chapter where people start to hate each other. OR I could convert the two chapters together and make a really long chapter and put it back to haw I said it was going to go.

Tell me what you want in a review.


End file.
